


Sunshine

by Rimeko



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kastlefluff, Ma'am, Romance, Sunshine - Freeform, date, f/m - Freeform, f/m romance, kastle - Freeform, kastle date, kastlefic, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimeko/pseuds/Rimeko
Summary: "I know a nice place where nobody ask questions. No gun, no camera or notebook, no work. Would you still agree to come ?"That was followed by a date – today – and a signature where only a F was readable. Karen hold back a smile.(One-shot)





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> As you may have noticed if you have read my other fics, I'm waiting for Karen to protest about that "ma'am" one time or another (tho I find it really cute lmao) ^^ So... have an alternative to it !

Karen forced herself to stop pacing accross her living room, bit down her lower lip, ran a hand through her blonde hair. She felt stupid. A small piece of paper was crumpled in her hand – she had found it slipped under her door a few days ago. She had memorized every word that had been written there by a careful yet unsteady hand.

_I know a nice place where nobody ask questions. No gun, no camera or notebook, no work. Would you still agree to come ?_

That was followed by a date – today – and a signature where only a F was readable. She almost didn't need it to know who this came from. After all, she wasn't spending time with a lot of armed vigilante, trading informations about the criminal life in Hell's Kitchen – and a bit about themselves, too. She wasn't surprised either by the little note. After all, they had come an inch close to kiss last time they met, without even talking about all the unexpected hugs, the brushing of one's hand against one's arm or thigh or whatever, the feeling of skin against skin that always make her blush and forget for a brief moment where she was... She had been, oddly enough, far more than okay with all of that. To tell the truth, she was even hoping for them to take their relationship to the next level one day or another...

So why, for God's sake, had she wanted to go outside tonight, maybe at Jodie's or just anywhere else, and missed the rendez-vous ? (Maybe she just wanted to avoid her current situation – and let's not even talk about the past hour and the amount of clothes spread accross her bed. She really felt dumb.)

A knock at her door almost made her jump. She shoved into her pocket the crumpled note she was still holding with slightly shaking hands, then she opened the door. Suddenly, her heart wasn't anymore pounding in her chest from nervousness, but from something else entirely.

"'Evenin' ma'am."

"Frank."

She loved to say out loud his name, as if she wanted to acknowledge his presence there, in front of her, at her doorstep. They were so close from each other she could touch him just by lifting her arm up – but that didn't felt close enough to her, not yet.

Her eyes went from his combat boots to his unusualy casual outfit – he was wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt –, and then to his face – she was surprised to not notice a single fight mark there. Even though she had already seen him with his skin completely healed, she couldn't help but remember all the times where his face had looked like he had gotten in a fight with a bulldozer.

Without thinking, she stepped forward and brushed her hand against his cheek.

"You're really handsome without all those bruises."

He laughed softly, then reached out to put back one of Karen's blonde lock behind her ear.

"And you're as pretty as always, ma'am."

She made a face.

"Stop calling me like this, it makes me feel like I'm eighteen years old or something !"

Another chuckle, and within a heartbeat they were kissing each other. They were a bit clumsy, her nose bumping against his, his body coming so suddenly against her that she stumbled a bit backwards – but that doesn't matter, because he was there and she could feel his heat and her lips were crushed against his. Karen wrapped her arms around him and pull him closer.

"What if I'm callin' ya "sunshine" from now on ?"

She felt herself blushing, but Frank didn't notice, closing his eyes as he kissed her again.

"That sounds good" She breathed when their lips finally came apart.

Her blue gaze met his dark one and for several minutes it was all that mattered in the world – until she felt his fingers playing with the zip of her floral dress in her back. She pushed him away just a little, then smiled at his obvious disappointment.

"Never the first night, that's what my mom always told me" She teased jokingly. "Beside, I thought you were taking me outside, I wouldn't have bothered putting clothes on otherwise."

If she wasn't mistaken, his cheeks had taken a nice shade of pink. That made her laugh – she wasn't expecting him to blush ever, that just wasn't fitting the character –, then she turned around to catch her keys.

"Do you have a car ?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"No."

"Fine, let's take mine. But you drive."

"Of course ma'am."

She shot him a warning look.

"... Sunshine."

The moniker sent a delightful shiver down her spine and she smiled on instinct, flashing her white teeth. He smiled back at her. She hadn't seen him looking so peaceful and happy in... Well, in fact, that was the very first time. That make her glad.

As they exited her flat, Frank's arm found his way around Karen's waist – and he wasn't planning on letting her go anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !  
> Also, as always, reviews are appreciated :)


End file.
